Spying On You
by xlunatix
Summary: L and Misa in a room, a grand piano and 4 cameras. Death Note, one shot! Sorry if it's horrible guys. It's the first ever story I've posted on here.


**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but uh... I don't own Death Note (how unfortunate. pobre gato!) Tsugumi Ohba obviously didn't come from the Philippines.  
(I'm currently in Canada, btw. xD)

There was silence in the room for about 10 minutes. If Misa had just known what to say, she'll say it. But no, she doesn't. L, on the other hand, peculiarly sat on the couch and nibbled on his thumb. It was total silence. The two hadn't said a word at all. Their child-like manners had definitely gone astray.  
"Misa is bored." Misa broke the silence first. She stood up, walked over to where L was, and sat opposite him. L began to stack some sugar cubes. Of course, it toppled over when he got to his 6th sugar cube. Misa watched him quietly and silence was back again. The only sound that could be heard was from the ticking of the wall clock. Misa puffed her hair from her pallid face. Misa had just noticed that L was looking at her.  
"Misa-san, I am bored as well." L said blankly.  
"What do you do for fun, Eru-san?" Misa simply asked him.  
"I stack sugar cubes." L's impassive face turned back to the sugar cubes.  
"Nani!? That's no fun!" Misa pouted and folded her arms. L wasn't really paying attention. He then plopped the sugar cubes in to his tea and took a sip.  
"Well, what does Misa-san do for fun?" L placed the tea cup gently on the table and turned to Misa.  
"Ano… shiranai." Misa tilted her head slightly in uncertainty.  
"That's no fun, either." L earnestly said and smiled. Misa blushed. L had noticed this, but didn't make a remark so as not to embarrass her.  
Misa abruptly stood up and wandered around the room. Eventually, she found a curtain which she thought would lead to another room. She pulled the thick, golden string on the corner. L heard a gasp and turned to the direction where Misa was. Misa had found a grand piano. It was beautiful. She sauntered slowly to the piano, and slithered her slender fingers on the smooth, black fragment. L just watched her patiently.

"Can Misa play the piano, Eru-san?" Misa asked L politely, as she pulled the chair from under the piano.  
"Hai, hai. Dozo." L replied back, as he gestured for her to play.  
She started to play. L was taken aback. She played Kingyo Hanabi by Ai Otsuka, and this song had reminded him of the girl he used to love. What L hadn't expected was, she started to sing as soon as she played. Her voice caressed L's heart. At that moment, L had realized he had fallen in love with the infantile Misa. No, she wasn't acting infantile right now. But this time, she is playing solemnly. He observed her, listened to her pleasant voice, and a smile formed his stern face. He was lost in awe, and never stopped smiling. He just stared at the pure beauty upon him. He yearned to just hold on to her right now. The playing stopped with a phenomenal ending. Though, he didn't wish for her to stop, he was happy to hear the song once again, played by his true love.  
"Did Eru-san like it?" Misa asked L patiently and waited for his answer. He did not answer, but he crept closer to her. Closer and closer he went. Close enough for him to give her a passionate kiss. He did not wish to see her expression, but what he missed was that, Misa was happy. She gave the kiss back, and unknown to L, Misa had been waiting for this day to happen, ever since the first time they met. Even if he confined her, she didn't care because she loved him too. And L had been in pain just watching her not eat, and begging to kill her. But Misa hadn't known that. L wasn't a guy you expected to be inlove, right? Finally, the broke apart. They were both searching for air, and when it came back, L stared at her. They both smiled and Misa wanted to hug him desperately. She did.  
"Aishiteru.. Eru.." Misa sobbed into the warmth of his neck.  
"Aishiteru yo… Misa.." L hugged her back, tracing his fingers on her back. The two stayed in their current position for what felt like eternity. It seems as though, if they let go, they may never see each other forever again.

"Aww, kawai!!" Matsuda cried of happiness from the built in theatre inside the headquarters.  
"Shh! We're watching!" Light hissed back at him.  
"Sumimasen, Raito-san.." Matsuda backed down.  
L and Misa hadn't known there were four diminutive hidden cameras on the piano, on the table where all the sweets were, on the wall right beside the clock, and the vase on a table right beside the piano. Light and the rest of the team had been spying since they left the two of them, alone. Light had planned this. And of course, it worked. He always knew L had strong feelings for Misa, and he knew that Misa would realize her own true feelings and fall inlove with L as well. Light smiled. His plan had worked, as usual. This time, he had lost his memories of the Death Note, no shinigami, no Kira, no murder case. They just happened to meet each other because Light was L's University buddy, Misa stalked Light and fell inlove with him, though she's not really sure about it anymore, Light had joined the Police team, due to L's recommendation and demand, Light grudgingly brought Misa to the headquarters, Misa was confined because L falsely accused her of a murderer and at last, L and Misa had declared their love for each other. Light had been planning this since the beginning. (Oh that Light!!)  
"So… do you reckon they'll be together?" Near asked, sitting in his peculiar manner while twisting the ends of his bright, white hair.  
"There's a 99.9 chance they'll be together." Light replied back, and smirked inwardly.  
"Maa, let's head back to the room and surprise them." Light stood up, as he slipped his hands in his pockets.  
"EHH!?" Everyone but Near and Light exclaimed.  
"Doshita? It'll be fun just watching their faces when we tell them we were spying on them." Light put on his evil grin.

"So, when should we tell them about our relationship?" Misa ask him prudently.  
"They already know." L replied calmly. Misa looked at him with fear.  
"But.. how?"  
"I remember Matsuda checking the vase on that table over there, and I also noticed this tiny camera on the table. I assume that there are hidden cameras somewhere around this room as well."  
"Hontou...Ah! Misa also saw something on the piano." Misa enlightened up.  
"Demo… it's kind of mean for them to spy on us.." Misa pouted and tilted her head sideways, and sat on the couch in L's position.  
"I bet it's Light's plan. But anyway, I suppose they are coming back here, surprise us and telling us they were spying on us." L looked at Misa and grinned at her.  
"Misa knows what Eru-san is thinking! Wakatta!" Misa giggled and gave L a peck on his cheek.  
Just then, Light bursted inside the room where L and Misa were.  
"Hey guys! We know of your little secret!" Light came in laughing hysterically.  
"We know about your little secret too.." L said quietly and chewed on his thumb.  
"Eh? Nani?" Light nervously asked.  
"I knew from the beginning there was a camera on this table and the vase over there." L retorted and sighed.  
"Sou desuyo! Misa also noticed something on the piano.. and I thought it looked funny!" Misa grinned and winked at L.  
Light was gobsmacked. His plan didn't work out in the end, after all. But thanks to him L and Misa got together, and shared their love for each other.  
"Anyway, me and Misa-chan are gonna go to a coffee shop." L looked at Misa and motioned for her to come.  
"Hai!" Misa tittered happily as she took L's hand and skipped along the way, leaving Light and the rest, flabbergasted.

"They got you bad, Raito.." Near said quietly, and twiddled her hair.  
"URUSE!!" Light hollered. Misa and L were together, and they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note: **I must admit, this is the first ever story I posted up on here. But er, tell me what you think! xD Jaa ne!


End file.
